1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automotive seat, and more particularly to an automotive seat with a seat sliding mechanism. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with an automotive seat having a main sliding mechanism for achieving a position adjustment of the entire of the seat in the fore-and-aft direction and an auxiliary sliding mechanism for achieving a position adjustment of a seat cushion proper in the fore-and-aft direction relative to the main sliding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in order to provide a seat occupant with a comfortable sitting posture, there have been proposed various kinds of automotive seats. Some of them are of a type which, as is shown in FIG. 3, has both a main sliding mechanism for achieving a position adjustment of the entire of the seat in the fore-and-aft direction and an auxiliary sliding mechanism for achieving a position adjustment of a seat cushion proper in the fore-and-aft direction relative to the main sliding mechanism. The prior art seat shown in FIG. 3 comprises generally a seat cushion A, a reclinable seat back B, a main sliding mechanism C mounted on a vehicle floor D and mounting thereon the entire of the seat and an auxiliary sliding mechanism E arranged on the main sliding mechanism C. The main sliding mechanism C moves the entire of the seat into a desired position in the fore-and-aft direction relative to the vehicle floor D, while the auxiliary sliding mechanism E moves only the seat cushion A into a desired position as is understood from the positions of the seat cushion A illustrated by phantom lines. With the provision of the auxiliary sliding mechanism E by which the positional relation or the distance between the seat cushion A and the seat back B is changeable, more comfortable sitting posture is given to the seat occupant. That is, when the seat cushion A assumes its rear position illustrated by the phantom line, the pressure applied to the thigh portions of the seat occupant by the seat cushion A is softened allowing easier movement of his or her legs. On the contrary, when the seat cushion A assumes its front position illustrated by the solid line, the seat occupant can sit back serenely in the seat.
However, in the conventional seats of the type as mentioned hereinabove, manipulation of the auxiliary sliding mechanism E is not easy because of complicated construction thereof. Furthermore, the parts of the auxiliary sliding mechanism E are unsystematically arranged on a frame of the seat cushion and the main sliding mechanism without considering easiness with which the mechanism is assembled. Thus, in fact, complicated and troublesome steps are required for assembling the mechanism E. Furthermore, such unsystematic arrangement makes the interchangeability of the mechanism E difficult.